


Reader Prompts

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Baking, Breakfast, Cupcakes, Ficlet, Icing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, sleepy morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed a place to post all my prompted /reader fics so here we are <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast (Jeff/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: person A and B live together in a apartment. Person A always wakes up first and makes breakfast, they always have to drag person B out of bed to eat it. Pairing: Jeff/reader

You woke groggily, the sun coming through the windows warming your face. The air was still, calm. Everything was silent. You didn’t want to move, didn’t want to make a noise to disturb the morning. Shivering slightly you turned over quietly, seeking out the normally warm spot of your boyfriend laying next to you but there was nothing. You frowned, looking at the empty space before sighing slightly. Burrowing into the covers more you tried to warm yourself, unwilling to get out of bed to look for him. You drifted off again slowly, the quiet of the room filling your mind.

“Hey, sleepyhead…” A gentle voice roused you once again. Blinking slowly you tried to focus on the person’s face as they stood above you. You heard a quiet chuckle before your face was peppered with kisses, a stubbly beard scratching your face softly. 

“Mmm, Jeff…” You scrunched your nose up slightly as he pressed a kiss to it and tried to resist the urge to giggle. You could feel his breath on your face and you glanced at him shyly, your eyes matching his with looks of adoration.

“Good morning.” Jeff sat down on the bed next to you and you moved to curl up against him.

“It’s too early,” you complained. He laughed, running a hand through your hair.

“Nah, it’s never too early. Besides, I made breakfast!” His enthusiasm so early in the morning made you smile. How he had so much energy you’d never know. 

“What exactly does this breakfast entail?” Food didn’t sound bad… but sleep sounded better. Maybe you’d be able to get him to curl up next to you, just for a while, and then go eat? That sounded like a good plan. 

“Well, there’s bacon, and eggs, and I can make toast if you want it, and…” You curled your arms around Jeff as he spoke, slowly pulling him to lay down with you. He quirked an eyebrow curiously, his smirk telling you he knew exactly what your plan was.

“Just lay down with me for a while,” you stopped his question before it started. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he allowed you to pull him down, curling himself around you. 

“Only for a couple minutes, okay? I want you to eat while it’s still hot.” Jeff kissed you on he forehead and you smiled, snuggling into him. 

“Okay.” You had no such plans to stay in bed for only a couple minutes, but hopefully he’d stay with you. Just as you were almost out again he started poking you in the side.

“Come on. Breakfast.” You groaned.

“Like, 10 more minutes, okay?” As much as you loved food, and you really loved food, you loved sleep even more.

“Come ooooon.” He drew out the words, making you sigh as you glared at him grumpily. He pouted slightly.

“Don’t pout at me! I like sleep!” He continued to put and you frowned. “It isn’t going to work.”

“But I made fooooood,” He whined the word and you laughed.

“And I like sleeeeeeep.” 

“Please?” Oh goddammit. You were too tired for pouting boyfriend.

“Fine.” You gave in, rolling your eyes as Jeff grinned, pulling you out of bed.

“Yay! Food time!” He darted to the kitchen and you followed slowly, unable to resist the smile crossing your face. He really was too cute, his enthusiasm for everything reminding you a bit of a puppy. Adorable. 

You made your way to the stove to make a plate, Jeff’s arms winding around you. Looking up to press an affectionate kiss to his lips you smiled into the kiss. You really never wanted to be anywhere but here, in Jeff’s arms. You really needed to find a better way to thank him for making you breakfast so often, but for now you’d just let yourself relax in the gentle calm of the apartment, Jeff next to you and food on the stove. 

It was home.


	2. Cupcakes (Jirard/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted here: http://anniewhovian.tumblr.com/post/147529844147/

You finished the icing, smiling softly to yourself. These were perfect, absolutely flawless, and you couldn’t wait to give them to everyone at lunch. Judging from the excited gasp of Jirard behind you, he couldn’t either.

“Oh my god these look amazing!” He picked one up gently, observing it from every angle as you grinned smugly.

“I’m pretty happy with them.” While Jirard had baked them you had decorated, something different for each member of the club. For instance, Shane’s had the colors of Minorwoman while PBG’s had the design of a soccer ball. You were really proud of them, and you hoped the guys liked them as much as you did. 

“You did wonderfully! I’m sure the guys are going to go nuts over these.” You couldn’t stop your blush as Jirard kissed your forehead softly, his beard scratching your face and making you giggle.

“Thanks.” You pulled him into a gentle kiss, tasting the icing he had sneaking samples of. It was sweet, a perfect compliment to his gentle nature and the thought made you laugh, snorting into the kiss.

“What?” Jirard chuckled as he pulled away, your laughter contagious. You shook your head, a small smirk on your face as you thought about how lucky you were. You had amazing friends, an amazing boyfriend, and sugar sweet cupcakes to boot.

“Nothing. I just love you a lot.” Jirard blushed, pulling you into another kiss before speaking softly.

“I love you too.”


	3. Sleepy (Luke/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://anniewhovian.tumblr.com/post/147530897217/

You crept to the office slowly, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you were met with the harsh light of the lamp. Luke was sitting there, just as you had predicted, scribbling away before ripping out the paper and balling it up, turning around to toss it in the trash can before noticing you watching him.

“You should be in bed.” He looked tired, bags beginning to form underneath his eyes as he smiled.

“So should you,” Your response was simple and he chuckled as you came to stand closer to him.

“Can’t argue with that logic. Why are you up?” He took your hand in his, rubbing it gently with his thumb as you hummed, looking over his work. 

“I couldn’t sleep. Come to bed with me, please? You really ought to get some sleep.” You pouted and he smirked, standing slowly to press a light kiss to your lips.

“Okay, okay. I wasn’t making any progress anyway.” He followed you down the hallway, turning off lights behind him as you jumped into bed. He joined you, allowing you to take the hat off his head as he curled an arm protectively around you.

“Luke?”

“Hm?”

“I can help you with the song, maybe?” You wanted to help him. You might not have been the best at rapping or the most knowledgeable about video games but you knew it helped to just have someone to bounce ideas off of, and Luke’s pleased hum told you that he agreed.

“Sure. But not tonight.” He laughed quietly and moved closer to kiss you, a slow, sweet moment that made you lightheaded and flooded your veins with affection. You really didn’t have any place you’d rather be, this moment with Luke something you knew you wouldn't easily forget.

This was home, after all.


	4. Water Problems (Luke/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted here: http://anniewhovian.tumblr.com/post/148013136002/

You weren’t completely certain how this had happened. One moment you were relaxing by the pool, taking a break from the water and antics of the club and next thing you knew someone had found water guns and the war had begun. You had left the fray quickly, darting up to the balcony of the house to stake-out targets. It was every man for himself with no clear way to win, and you knew it wasn’t long before everything delved into absolute chaos.

Your first victim was Jimmy. It was all too easy. He dared to creep across your line of vision, trying to find someone to battle himself, and you leaned casually over the railing, pointing at him and shooting. The water hit him square in the head and he sputtered, eyes going wide before he turned to try to find the source.

“Up here, Jimmy.” You smirked, waving at him innocently and he glared up at you.

“This isn’t over.” He stalked off, wiping water off his face as you laughed. You knew you had the advantage, the high ground. It would be near impossible for anyone to sneak up on you, as the only ways to get up to your spot were the stairs or through the house, and it was difficult to aim at you from the ground. You felt invincible, untouchable. Maybe it was a little unfair, but if you hadn’t taken the spot someone else would’ve, right?

The more time that passed with neither sight nor sound of the guys the more worried you became. The grounds were huge, they probably were out in front somewhere doling it out and you were missing everything! Maybe it would be best to abandon your post? After all, it wasn’t a very fair spot, and you were beginning to feel kind of bad about-

_Holy-_

“THAT’S REALLY COLD!” You yelled your only thought as you felt water running over your face, drenching you in seconds. There was so much water… You whipped around, rubbing water out of your eyes to see Luke standing behind you, looking much too smug, with an empty bucket dripping water.

“Jimmy told me you were up here.” _Dammit Jimmy._

“So I am. Where’d you get the bucket?” The bucket would be useful if somebody walked near the balcony, just fill it up, tip it off the side, cover them in water…. You shook your head, spraying water droplets.

“Found it. What’re you-” Luke took a step forward, eyes going wide as his foot slid out from under him. The balcony was slippery when wet, and Luke fell forward, crashing against you and knocking you over with him. Your hands flew to brace your fall, landing on your elbows roughly as Luke landed on top of you. He froze before pushing himself up onto his hands.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” You opened your mouth to speak, stopping as you realized the close proximity, Luke right above you… He seemed to notice at the same time you did, face heating up as he scrambled to the side. You blushed, trying not to overthink it.

“I, uh, yeah. I think I’m okay.” You pushed yourself the rest of the way off the ground, standing carefully. Luke moved cautiously as well, neither of you wanting to slip and fall once again. You felt along your arms where you had landed gently, testing to make sure everything was okay before feeling your wrist and wincing. You knew it would be fine later, but right now the pressure with which you had landed was making it hurt.

“You sure you’re okay?” Luke took note of your expression as you pressed on your wrist, frowning and taking your hand in his to inspect it for himself. Your face aflame once again at his gentle actions, you tried to shrug it off.

“It’s fine, really. Just kind of hurts. No big deal.” You tried to smile and he frowned. You could tell he didn’t believe you, concern and doubt crossing his face before he raised your hand to his mouth, his breath ghosting over your fingers as he kissed your knuckle gently.

“Maybe this will make it better.” His sly smile sent your heart racing, thoughts going a mile a minute as you gaped at him. He laughed, dropping your hand and turning back towards the door to the house.

“Let’s go sabotage the others.” You watched him go, swallowing weakly before following. You could have sworn he winked at you as he turned around. Or was that just your imagination? You shook your head.

Either way, these boys were going to be the death of you one of these days.


	5. Practice Makes Perfect (Shane/Reader)

“This is so stupid.” You leaned your forehead against the mirror, your sigh fogging the glass. You had thought you would have been able to do this, but…. Maybe Mimi was right. You had no talents, no significant abilities, no courage.

No.

You wouldn’t let her rule your thoughts like this. You were better than that, and you could prove it. All you had to do pump yourself up, put on a smile, and…. You studied yourself in the mirror, trying to perfect your expression. You could do this.

“Shane-” Your voice broke. Clearing your throat and shaking your head you began again. “Shane. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something…. No, no, that sounds too formal… Shane. I was wondering- no, that wouldn’t work either.” You let out a frustrated groan, bracing your hands against the dresser. Picking up the lilac from the vase you traced the petals delicately, raising it to your face.

“Shane. I’m not sure if you know the intent behind it, but I have this, for you. A Purple Lilac. Ugh.” You fell back onto your bed, laying the flower over your eyes. This was horrible.Could you sound any more forced? You waited a moment, thinking over things in your mind before standing back up.

Focusing on yourself in the mirror, your determined gaze, your heart racing, you formed a sentence, moving your mouth and the air around you, your voice coming through clearly and softly.

“Shane, I like you. A lot. And I don’t expect anything back but I thought you should know. Don’t feel like you have to do anything about it, especially if you don’t feel the same way. So. Yeah.” Your eyes flickered down to the flower in your hands, a mixture of nervous tension and relief settling in your stomach. You had done it, but now you’d have to do it for real… Your eyes moved back up to the mirror, a final self check before-

You drew in a sharp breath, face going red.

“S- Shane!” You stammered, your voice rising at least an octave. How long had he been there? He couldn’t have seen that whole practice thing you just did, right? You were going to kick yourself.

“What if I feel the same way?” His expression didn’t change but you could have sworn there was the hint of a smile, a little turn of the corner of his mouth. You felt frozen, everything moving too quickly yet too slowly.

“I- uh-” You didn’t know what to think, how to feel. This was embarrassing. All you could think to do was step closer to him, holding out the flower numbly. “Here’s a flower.”

He laughed, taking it from your hands as you blushed, resisting the urge to hit yourself. Or hide. Both of those would be bad options. Shane studied the flower, turning it in his hands.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go to the Flower Festival with me.” Shane smirked, looking up at you once again. You nodded, your mind still trying to process everything that was happening. “I’ll come at seven?”

“Okay.” Your head spinning, all you could do was keep nodding, watching as Shane walked away. You closed the door gently behind him, moving to flop onto your bed and stuff your face into your pillow before letting out a shrill scream.

You had a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you prompt a fic please think about donating. Find my donations link and prompt me at anniewhovian.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
